Pokemon Serena x Ash After 10 years
by Danso
Summary: About the love of Serena and Ash( AmourShipping) rekindled after 10 years. This story will contain some smut in later chapters. Also I will try to post daily.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place 10 years after Ash had visited kalos. He is back to beat the kalos league.

Chapter 1

"Wow I can't believe its been 10 years",Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu", Pikachu said cheerfully. Remembering all the memory's. Outside to greet Ash and pikachu was Clement and Bonnie. "Hi Ash long time no see" Clement said. Bonnie was now 18. Ash said,"Bonnie you grew and look at these curves and these huge tits." Bonnie's face went red and blushed. "That's enough Ash" Clemot said. Ash asked,"where is Serena." Bonnie replied," She'll be here next week returning from Hoenn." "Let's battle" Ash said. Clemot called luxray and Ash called pikachu. Bonnie was the referee. First Luxray used swift Pikachu used quick attack to dodge then luxray uses electric terrain and discharge on pikachu and pikachu used electro ball and hit luxray the attack was stronger beacause of electric terrain luxray goes for a thunder fang and pikachu iron tailed luxray. "Luxray is unable to battle Ash is the winner." Bonnie said. Bonnie said. "Let's go get some lunch" said Ash. Everyone agreed to stop at Serena's place for a place to stay and get lunch. Serena's mom was there and got us some sandwiches. Ash said,"thanks for the meal." Professed sycamore called in and said,"hi Ash I have a surprise waiting for you at my lavatory." After lunch Ash decided to go get the surprise waiting for him. When he got to the professor he said,"so what's the surprise waiting for me." The professer exclamied,"its Goodra." Ash remembered goodra well and rembered the first time they met was when goodra fell out of the sky. "Thought you might need an extra member to your team." "Thanks a lot professer" Ash said. He made his way back to Serena's house and a noise came with a flash of orange and red like fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Serena arrives

Ash can see that the orange fire like light was mega-blaziken. The 2 locked eyes for a second then blaziken jumped away. It took Ash 5 minutes to get back. When he did Serena's mom had some pokemon food and let goodra out to eat some. "Thanks" Ash said. So they stayed at Serena's house for a week. Until they had to go pick up Serena at the air port. When Serena came out of the airplane. Ash was completly stunned. Serena was more sexy, curvey, and her gigantic tits and also she grew back her hair. Clemont said,"Hi Serena." She responded,"hi." Bonnie exclamied,"I missed you." Serena hugged bonnie and said,"I missed you to." "Hey wheres Dedenne." Serena asked. "Oh that ,Clemont built a home for Dedenne." Bonnie said. Serena said,"so Ash what have you been up to." Ash replied ,"not much." Serena suggested they go back to her place. They did go back and Serena baked her famous pokepuffs. "These are deliousis" said Ash. "Thanks Ash" serena said while getting the last batch done. While they were eating there had been an unsuspected arrival of team rocket. "We've arrived" exclaimed Team rocket. Serena and Ash shared a bed and Bonnie and Clemont shared one. Ash was woken up by a buzzing noise. He followed the buzzing and it can from Serena's pussy. She must have had a vibrator on. Ash reached over and slowly touched Serena's tit under her pajamas. Her face went red. She sheepishly said "oh hey Ash." Ash kept fondling her tits and eventually went to sleep. Serena wondered if Ash remembered what happened last night. Ash thought it was a dream what had happened In the morning they set out for an adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The love

The journey begins and the hero's first stop off at a pokemon center to rest."Hey Clement wanna battle me" Ash asked. "Sure 1 on 1" Clement asked. "No 2 on 2" Ash said with a grin. "This is interesting I thought you only had 1 pokemon with you" Clement said suprised. "OK let's begin" Pika chu is sent out first and Clements luxray pikachu managed to take out luxray. Then Clement sent out Diggersby. "So your bunleby evolved" said Ash. Ash switched pokemon to goodra. "I see you reunited with goodra" said Clement. Goodra used ice beam. Diggersby counter acts by using mud shot. Then slap. Goodra uses dragon pulse and Diggersby failed to dodge it. And the winner is Ash. That evening Serena sheepishly asked Ash if he wanted to have sex. Ash replied with "sure." Its about 5:35. Ash is alone With Serena. Ash first starts with a kiss and then slowly takes off her skirt reaveling her pink panties. Then Ash removes her shirt showing her pink bra that can barely contain her tits. He pulls out his cock and asks"Serena to suck it." Ash started moaning. Then Serena removes her bra and massages Ash's cock with her huge breasts. Ash strips all the way. Then takes off Serena's panties. He starts rubbing her cilt Serena starts moaning in pleasure. Then Ash sticks his cock in. Serena moaned,"Ash don't your gonna get me pregnant." Ash gives her a slap and starts thrusting with his hips with every thrust Serena screams with pleasure. Serena yelled,"I'm gonna cum." Ash said," me too." "Then take it out" Serena screamed. "Too late" Ash moaned. Serena cummed and ash did so much that Serena passed out on the bed so Ash opened her mouth and put his cock in and moved her head back and forth until he cummed again. And left Serena alone.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm kinda busy writing more so I will try posting every 2 days.

Chapter 4: Shopping

It was morning now and our heros are off to the first gym were Ash will battle viola in the Santalune Gym. But decided to stop at a shop near by. It was winter at the time so the shops were stocked with festive items. Bonnie and Serena went together to grab some food. While Ash and Clemont do some exploring. On the way to the food stand Serena saw a sexy one piece unwrap me bow. She thought it would be the perfect present for Ash. To unwrap her and fondle her. She also bought some condoms. Clemont and Bonnie do not know about Ash and serenas affair with each other. Serena had unprotected sex with Ash and was lucky she was not pregnant. They all agreed to meet back at the food court. Ash and Clemont found nothing interesting and went to the girls. Serena hid the condoms and bow. Bonnie got some pokepuffs for the pokemon and got some sandwiches for everyone else. After they finished eating they returned to exploring the shop. Clemont found some pieces he could use for his inventions. Bonnie found a book on how to care for pokemon and some items to clean and brush pokemon. Ash found a new bag to hold his pokeballs. Then the were off to the gym. When they got in there was a lot of nostalgic features. Voila comes to greet Ash and replys,"hi I haven't seen you for 10 years. Clemont tells ash about that a lot has changed and it might be harder to defeat all the gym leaders because of all the training constant battles and more experience. Ash exclaimed with confidence," I will beat the kalos league." Serena's cheering inside for ash to beat the league.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that its a little shorter than normal.

Chapter 5: The first battle

The battle began and Ash sent out pikachu. Then Viola sent out surskit. Then pikachu used iron tail. And then took out surskit. Viola sent out vivilon and attacked Ash's pikachu with sleeping powder. Ashes pikachu was asleep then vivilon used gust. Pikachu was still asleep. So vivilon used solar beam and was charging up until Ash's pikachu woke up and with quick reflexes used electroball. Vivilon dodged and used gust to slow pikachu down but pikachu used quick attack and countered. Then followed by a thunder and vivilon took a hit and survived. With the final of Vivlons strength it used gust to distract pikachu and then solar beam. Vivilon charged up all the way and fired at pikachu. Pikachu used electroball and countered the move. And then pikachu used quick attack to end the battle. Ash defeated Viola and earned the gym badge 1 out of 8 he has to collect. To celebrate this easy victory they went to a fancy restraunt and celebrated the win. Serena said "let's do something kinky when we get back wink."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Between Serena and Ash

I'm also taking ideas in the comments.

So after the restraunt they got back to there rooms and Serena went down to the poke center lobby were she had dropped her phone while coming up and to retrieve it. But she was met with a surprise when team rocket gaged and took her Ash was upstairs waiting to sleep with Serena and he thought she might have needed help finding her phone so he went down to help find it. He found it but could not find were Serena went. It was late so he thought Serena might have wanted to come back soon so Ash went to sleep. Back with Serena she was tied to a chair and blind folded and a ballgag. Her captor took of the gag and blindfold and she saw team rocket without mewoth. James said," Can it be the same little twerp from 10 years back." Serena said,"who are you." Jesse yelled while slapping Serena in the face,"Shut up slut." James told Serena about how he and Jesse got kicked out of team rocket. Jesse said while outing a pokemon collar on Serena," We now sell sex slaves." Serena was untied and James went over to strip her and she kicked James and he used the collar to zap serena and used the leash to pull her in James striped serena to only her pantys. Serena started screaming so James put the gag back on and say,"Much better you can start training her." Jesse first tied Serena's hands behind her back. Then rubed oil all over her body. She stuck a vibrator in Serena And let it run for a few hours on the lowest setting just to tease her. Then Jesse came in and took off her pantys and vibrator and said you stay here. Then she left. Serena was scared and alone. Ash was still searching for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Finding

Serena was asleep when Jesse shouted "wake up slut." Serena immeditly woke up and saw Jesse walking torwards her. Serena said weakly,"yes." "Are you ready for your training?" , Jesse asked. "What training?", Serena asked while trying to get out of the wall cuffs she was bound to. "Well were gonna start." , Jesse said with a grin. Jesse went over to Serena to uncuff the wall cuffs. when Serena was free Jesse went behind her and tied her hands behind her back. Then walking her into a room with brick walls and roof and 1 dim light illuminating the room in the center their was a wooden horse the top of the horse was sharp. Serena was hoisted on top of the horse and a pole tied to both her legs separating them then wheighted it down with 2 sand bags. "OW it hurts please stop." , Serena shouting in pain. Jesse went and put a ball gag on her. "Their that should shut her up." Back with Ash. "Ash maybe she left", Bonnie said. Ash said,"She wouldn't just leave." "Clemot said,"well we can't just claim her as missing." An hour of searching later. "I did it", Clemot exclaimed. "What did you do Clemot", Ash asked. "I made a device to track Serena down", Clemot said. "Ok lets use it",Clemot said while turning a dial on his machine. The machine wirred to life and its satilight started to spin and a map was shown on the screen with a red dot. "It says that Serenas here", Clemot said. "Wait I'm tracking down her phone", Clemot said sheepishly. At that moment James walked through the door and Ash noticed. Ash suggested the ask James. Clemont said,"maybe we should wait." Ash aked,"Why." Maybe we should follow him if he knows were on to him.", Clemont said. They followed James around the town and into a ally were there was one door at the end of the ally. James pulled out a key and opened the door and made sure no one was watching. Clemont went over to try the door it was locked and listened and heard Serenas voice. "Ash it might take some time to pick the lock , I have a device for picking the lock at the poke center.", Clemont said. Ash and Clemont went back and bonnie was asleep. "Here it is lets go back in the morning",Clemont said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Rescue

"Hey Jesse I think the other twerps are onto us"

"What do you mean James "

"I saw one of them with Serenas Phone"

"We should move to the base in luminose city"

In the morning Clemot and ash went out to get back Serena. Clemot successfully picks the lock but no one was inside. James must have got suspicious. "Only if we didn't wait until morning Clemot!"

"Ash calm down"

"NO"

"Ash were gonna find her"

"Hey I think if we go directly to team rockets operation we could trace them"

"You think it could really work"

"Yes"

"Then let's go Clemot"

Mean while in the team rockets luminose city base.

"Let me go",Serena shouts.

"Now now" Jesse says.

Serena has back her pantys and her bra.

"You know James we have her pokemon let's see what she has"

"Alright She has a Dolphox, a panchum, and a sylvon."

Jesse said ok.

Ash, Clemot, and Bonnie are getting ready to leave. They all goto Clemots gym and drop Bonnie off. Bonnie was feeling a little sick at the time. "Ash let's go", Clemot said.

"I know of one of their bases near here we could check that out", Clemot.

"Well let's go ",Ash said.

They walked through the city and noticed that the base was much farther away than they thought. Finally they made it.

Clemot goes and listens in. He could hear James and Jesse arguing and Serenas voice. Once he told Ash. Ash got pikachu and busted open the door of the base.

James,"what was that"

Jesse,"something must have fell"

Ash goes running in through every door and sees Serena.

Ash goes and asks pikachu to bust her out of the chains. Then it was the sound of a pokeball opening. Serena's Delphox held back Team rocket. Their was another pokeball opening and their was Sylvon grabbing serenas clothes and belonings giving it back to her.

Serena says," Ash let's go "

"Alright ",Ash says.

They all got back Serena.

Clemot throws a bomb in and they all get out.

Team rocket goes were blasting off again.

Ash brings Serena to nurse joy.

Nurse joy says Serena is not hurt bad.

Serena was scared from that experience but still decided to go with Ash and Clemot.


	9. Chapter 9

Its been a year since the first chapter

Chapter 10:

Serena heads to a poke center.

Clemot:Hey ash what do you think about team zel

Ash:I think they might be connected to team rocket

Clemot:Are you sure?

Ash:Well its a possibility

Ramos:We have to stop them

Ash:ok

Back at the poke center.

Serena:Hey guys are here

Clemot:Hey serena

Ash:Serena you should probaly stay hidden

Serena:why

Ash:There a team named team zel

and I think its connected to team rocket.

Serena:I think I'm gona be fine if you protect me.

Ash:Trust me Serena you need to stay hidden.

Serena:Fine Ok I will

Ash:Good

Clemot:Where's Bonnie

Ash:I don't know

Serena:I don't know too

Ash:I think bonnie will be fine

Clemot:I hope so


End file.
